<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arm Wrestling by EnchantedbookLover18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149521">Arm Wrestling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18'>EnchantedbookLover18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Gen, Team, day 22, prompt 8, team shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" or the one where Tim, Ellie and Nick get themselves in trouble...:D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop &amp; Timothy McGee, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Timothy McGee &amp; Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arm Wrestling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fictober 2020 #Prompt 8: "I'm not doing that again"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, no, don’t do that,” Tim whispered harshly in Ellie’s direction. “He’ll kill you.”</p>
<p>“No, he won’t,” Nick replied, motioning for Ellie to resume her task.</p>
<p>Ellie stood in front of Gibbs’ table in the bullpen. Luckily, their boss was nowhere to be seen or they’d be in big trouble. Well, possibly.</p>
<p>“What do you expect me to do, Tim?” Ellie questioned. “I can’t clean this table if I’m standing 10 feet away!? Look at the mess you’ve made-”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Nick interrupted her. “If you hadn’t started this, we’d never be in this mess.” Ellie rolled with her eyes. <em>Of course,</em> he had to bring that up again. As usual Gibbs hadn’t been there when the team came to the office earlier this morning. Out of..well, boredom they’d started to joke around, tease each other. Ellie couldn’t say how she got the idea but it ended with Nick and Tim doing arm wrestling. On Gibbs’ table of all place. The thrill of a truth or dare situation, without the truth option actually, kind of overwhelmed them. Unfortunately, and they probably should’ve expected it being federal agents and…well just grown-ups, it concluded in Nick knocking over his coffee cup that he’d put on Gibbs’ table instead of his own.</p>
<p>Ellie sighed. If he wanted to hold her responsible for this mess, she’d do the same; after all, it was <em>his</em> coffee. Two people could play this game. “Nick, go to the breakroom and get some paper towels and a cloth. <em>Now</em>. Before Gibbs gets here and rips you in two.”</p>
<p>Nick moved his hands up in protest, “hey! This was your idea, Agent Bishop.”</p>
<p>Ellie turned around, making a face at him. “Whose coffee is on our bosses table? Oh, right, that’s yours. Now get me these paper towels.”</p>
<p>He flounced out of the bullpen in a huff and Ellie grinned. Although Gibbs would be pissed if he saw the mess they’d made, Ellie had a lot of fun bossing Nick around.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Gibbs strolled in the bullpen coming from Kasie’s lab, looking from his table to his team with an eyebrow raised, but he didn’t say anything. “Grab your gear!” He yelled and the others followed on his footstep.</p>
<p>“Hey, Nick,” Tim glanced at his teammate, a sneering grin on his lips, “do you want to do arm-wrestling later? To bring our earlier argument to a termination.”</p>
<p>“Hell, no,” it slipped out of his mouth before Nick could stop himself. “<strong>I’m not doing that again.</strong> Never.”</p>
<p>Ellie and Tim exchanged a look and broke out laughing. Gibbs looked at his team, one after the other, a small smile played around the corners of his mouth. Gibbs knew, he always knew. And they’d never figure out how.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>